Shower
by heffermonkey
Summary: Patrick & Kimball take a shower.  PWP.


Title - Shower  
Characters: Kimball Cho, Patrick Jane  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Patrick & Kimball in the shower. PWP, pure smut.  
A/N: Yeah I wrote porn, because really giving the muses the prompt 'shower' and expecting them not to play in the gutter is rather a laughable concept.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Kimball had his head under the powerful force of the shower washing off the dregs of shampoo. He leaned out of the water just enough to wipe the excess from his face and blink over at Patrick who was already stripping without waiting for a reply.

"How long you been standing there?" Cho asked him, appreciating the speed Patrick undressed.

"Long enough," Patrick shrugged, all clothes shirked off and climbing into the shower unit with a flourish. "Hi."

Kimball pulled him close, one hand round his waist, the other pulling Patrick's head to his. "Hey."

Patrick smiled but it was lost as their mouths connected, Patrick swiping his tongue along lips for a tantalising moment as he invited his lover to taste some more. Kimball didn't need to be invited twice, hungrily teasing and caressing Patrick's mouth with his own, all teeth and tongue and gratified moans.

Hands pulled Patrick further under the water, streams of warmth hitting his skin, pressed up against the already wet and slippery skin of Kimball. He felt the welcome press of Kimball's growing erection against his thigh and maneuvered himself closer, just to illicit a moan of excitement from Kimball. A small knowing sound of what would come, eventually. They had plenty of time to get there.

He pushed Kimball closer to the wall, leaning down further, mouth leaving Kimball's to trail kisses along his jaw, down his neck, the shower beating down on his shoulder blades. Kimball tried to pull him closer again but Patrick was having too much fun tasting his skin to be coddled into getting close. To make up for it he slid his hands down Kimball's sides, fingers giving his hips a pinch before his hand delved inwards, deftly cupping Kimball's cock and giving a promising squeeze.

"Patrick," Kimball said in an effort for conversation, though Patrick's mouth was now toying with a spot just under his ear.

"Mmm?" Patrick replied, fingers now sliding meaningfully along Kimball's shaft with a definite purpose in mind.

Kimball couldn't exactly put a finger on what kind of conversation he was trying to hold with Patrick and it wasn't like he could entertain any other thoughts other than, 'fuck' and 'yes' and 'right there'. Still two could play at the game,Patrick was starting and Kimball slid his fingers down Patrick's back and cupped his ass, giving a squeeze. Patrick pulled his mouth back with a small pop and looked at him with a wide smile, fingers locking ever so harder around Kimball's cock.

"I think we both know who's gonna be on the losing side of this battle," Patrick said knowingly.

Kimball knew he was right. He'd joined the fight too late and Patrick had him right where he wanted. Kimball cursed himself for acting like a slut for it every time Patrick got naked and every time Patrick wasn't naked for that matter. All it took sometimes was a look, or a few meaningful words. The gestures were the worst, like when Patrick purposefully licked his lips and stared at Cho's mouth like he was starving for it.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Kimball asked, if only to save himself some dignity. Only a few minutes ago he was showering before he made supper. Now he was hoping the wall would keep him upright because his lover had him in a grip which could only be described as fucking delicious and was definitely giving him the 'I'm going to fuck you senseless' vibe. In only three minutes.

Kimball Cho - definite slut for it.

"Hell no, I just got in here," Patrick said in a mockingly shocked tone. "You could at least wash my back first, before I wash yours, then fuck you into the wall."

Kimball could only stare blankly for a few seconds because hell if he had the choice he'd skip the back washing and go straight for option number three. Patrick however wasn't going to let him have the easy option and pulled back with another wide smile. He pressed the bottle of shower gel into Kimball's hand and dutifully turned around before Kimball could protest.

Kimball figured he'd get with the program, get that beautiful, lean and muscular back clean quickly so they could move on. Pouring some gel into his hands he got to work, lathering the gel into suds on Patrick's back and rubbing his fingers over every inch of skin from his shoulders down to his sides and the curve of his ass. Patrick hummed and ducked his head under the water as Kimball moved his hands lower, massaging the taught flesh of Patrick's ass and pressing close, his cock pressing up against Patrick intently. He heard Patrick give a soft chuckle and smiled, pushing Patrick further under the water to wash away the suds.

Wending his hands around he wrapped his fingers around Patrick's growing erection, moving his fingers up and down and feeling Patrick growing harder from his ministrations. Patrick's hand wrapped around his and for a long moment they stood, pressed close, water causing rivulets between them and working their fingers up and down the hard, thick shaft of Patrick's cock. There wasn't any urgency and Kimball pressed his mouth to Patrick's spine, enjoying the familiar feel of the cock he was toying with and the shiver of Patrick's body.

Reluctantly Patrick stood straighter, turning around, their hands disentangling and he pulled Kimball close again, mouths locking in a kiss. Slowly he turned them round, his fingers running up to tweak and twist at Kimball's nipples. Kimball pulled back and let out a huff of breath after one particular painful twist but Patrick didn't let up, instead leaning down to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it before pressing his tongue hard against the nub.

"Patrick," Kimball moaned this time, not wanting conversation, just an appreciation for his lover.

Patrick leaned up, fingers toying with the abused nipple more. "Turn around," he said and Kimball obliged, Patrick giving him a nudge and Kimball got the message, bracing his hands up against the wall. The water cascaded down his back as Patrick trailed a finger down his spine, then hand's started to massage into his skin and Kimball's could feel the lather of gel bubbling up, creating a smooth surface, instantly chased away by the water.

He heard the creak of the door and wondered what Patrick was up to, but Patrick didn't go far and Kimball looked back over his shoulder. Patrick was flipping the lid on the lube, careful to avoid the water as he spread some on his fingers.

"Lean down a little Kim," Patrick told him and Kimball obliged, anything if it meant getting fucked soon.

He stuck his ass out further as he did so, feeling the soft touch of his lovers fingers pressing against him. He was relaxed enough and it didn't take long for Patrick to work in one finger, then another, Kimball moaned as he felt Patrick pressing with intent, scissoring his fingers and opening up.

"Fuck Patrick, hurry it up already," he muttered impatiently.

Patrick merely chuckled softly. "You're such a slut Cho."

"That's why you love me," Kimball retorted.

Patrick replied by pulling his fingers back, just to press back in with three, just to make sure he was really prepared, as well as to tease him senseless.

"Well, it's one of many reasons yes," Patrick assured him.

Kimball could only reply with a low moan as Patrick wriggled his fingers, giving them a twist for good measure before pulling them away. He looked round again to watch Patrick slicking himself up, tossing the lube out of the shower unit before grabbing Kimball's hips. Kimball dropped his head down at the first feel of pressure, body opening up to the blunt head and thick shaft of Patrick's cock.

He gave a low moan and braced harder against the wall with his hands, pushing his body back to meet Patrick. Patrick's fingers dug into his hips hard and he could hear the tone in Patrick's voice going from controlled to tunnel vision tight as he cursed 'fuck fuck fuck' under his breath. Patrick always went ragged as soon as they got to this point and Kimball loved to hear him out of control even when he was in control like this.

Patrick breached him to the hilt and Kimball pressed back against the dull, aching fullness surrounding his ass, hips and thighs. Patrick paused for the longest of seconds before he started moving and Kimball knew he was in for a fast, rough fuck, fingers bruising, Patrick incoherent. Kimball just dropped his head down, squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on staying standing. His back was tense and the water pummelled against his skin, the sound drowning out their grunts and moans.

Patrick's thrusts were jarring and delicious, the slap slap slap of wet skin on skin mixing in with all other sounds. Kimball could feel the thick shaft dragging against his ass muscles in and out, driving him insane with pleasure and he gave in to it, trusting Patrick to send him into oblivion and drinking in the sounds of his lover as he took him there.

His own cock throbbed from the pleasure but he didn't dare move a hand, too dedicated to staying upright. His body quivered under the onslaught, Patrick building up a fast rhythm, rough and relentless. Kimball was on the verge of begging Patrick to touch him when Patrick snaked a hand round his hip, took his cock in a vice grip and started jacking it viciously.

"Ah fuck Patrick," Kimball choked out, desperate, wanting it to last but knowing he was being forced hurriedly over the edge. Patrick liked him like this, out of control of his own destiny in these small, intimate moments. He always tried to fight it but he couldn't resist submitting to Patrick and his will.

Kimball growled, low and guttural, feeling it deep in his stomach, pleasure building round his hips. Patrick pushed him further, fucking him hard, chasing him to the edge, fingers not letting up on their intent to drag the orgasm from him. Kimball's hands turned to fists, one last stand but he couldn't stop it and as Patrick whispered 'come for me, come on Kim' tantalisingly in that low, knowing tone and he let out a low moan of defeat.

With a shudder he let go, body shuddering as he felt the pleasure explode, sending white fire through his hips, his thighs, up through his torso. Cock pulsing in Patrick's steady grip, still jacking him off like he wanted to ooze every drop from him. Patrick had paused in his thrusts just long enough to feel him come, Kimball could feel his muscles contracting round Patrick's cock enough to make the man moan.

After the long pause Patrick gripped him at the hips again, continued his torture like Kimball's orgasm was a mere bump in the road. Kimball shivered, every thrust sending a tingle of left of pleasure through his system and he moaned systematically in response. Patrick moved a little, angled just a touch, enough to cause Kimball to moan and writhe. Patrick could be such a fucker at times, messing with his head, with his body, even after he'd gotten Kimball to have a mind blowing orgasm there was always more. Kimball shuddered as Patrick's cock brushed his prostrate, could almost hear the smug and satisfied look in Patrick's eyes.

"Fuck," Kimball lamented,not sure if it felt good or just plain bad. "Oh, just, fuck."

Patrick took pity, but only because of his own impending orgasm. Kimball felt him falter, thrusts becoming more meaningful, breaths stuttering. He pressed his own spent body back, receiving every thrust like it were a gift and urged Patrick to his own demise. Patrick's fingers gripped so hard they'd leave bruises, thrust hard and jarring and Kimball waited, listened to his lovers panting breaths.

"Kimball, fuck fuck fuck," was all Patrick could groan out before moaning loud, possessive, making Kimball shiver from the tone of it.

He felt Patrick jar against him, hips shaking from the force, Patrick's cock pulsing inside him and pouring out his seed deep inside. Patrick pressed into him, a few misspent thrusts as he rode his orgasm out, fingers losing the depth of their grip as he pulled back. Kimball shuddered as Patrick pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and sore but in a satisfying, pleasurable way. Patrick didn't go far though, and it took Kimball a few moments to gather his wits and wonder if they'd actually make it from the shower to the bed.

He tested his leg strength by pushing away from the wall, ending up standing right under the shower head and blinded momentarily by the onslaught of water. Patrick gave him a small tug, strength all but gone as Kimball twisted round and slid his arms round his waist.

"That was," Kimball said happily, finishing his sentence by pressing his mouth to Patrick's neck.

"Yeah, it was," Patrick agreed, fingers sliding down to squeeze Kimball's ass.

"Now all we have to do is make it to the bedroom without our legs giving way," Kimball said after a few seconds of enjoying Patrick's post coital haze. He looked up and Patrick already looked sleepy, as he usually did after a jarring orgasm.

Reaching round Kimball turned off the shower, pulling Patrick out of the unit and grabbing a towel off the rail. He gave Patrick a quick dry down before he quickly patted himself down, not bothering with a complete dry down because he really couldn't be bothered. He just wanted to lie down and evidently so did Patrick, who allowed himself to be manhandled out of the en suite and straight into the bed. Sliding under the sheets himself he curled close to Patrick, arm round his waist, leg tucked in between his.

"We should shower together more often," Patrick pointed out sleepily.

"We'd never get anywhere if we showered together all of the time," Kimball pointed out. "Not that the idea of getting fucked senseless in the shower isn't an appealing thought."

"You're not senseless, you're still putting words together," Patrick told him.

Kimball chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the haze and warm, achy feeling in his ass and hips.

"You'll just have to try harder next time."


End file.
